customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 64
there will be lots of changes from the previous tournament instead of Wataru Ogasawara Shinya Sugiyama and Kengo Komada. Jim North Stu Bennett and Angela Sun as the hosts co-hosts and sideline reporters in Ninja Warrior 63 there will be the return of Keisuke Hatsuta Ryusuke Ito and Akiko Kyo as the host co-host and sideline reporter respectively instead of and Angela Sun is replaced by Alison Haislip and Stu Bennett is replaced by Chris Kamara as co-hosts and sideline reporters respectively this is also the 4th Men VS Women tournament! the women are currently 2-1 up in the series but if the men win its an equalizer and there will be a 5th edition or if the women win WINNER TAKES ALL 100 will attempt instead of last seasons 250 so no qualifying rounds and no city finals just the good old SASUKE format with 100 attempting to clear all 4 stages and this is also a BRAND NEW SEASON called Ninja Warrior Season 2 Crazy Phase And probably for the first time ever there are NO NEW OBSTACLES all of these obstacles are classic obstacles from the past SASUKE 23 and to sort things out the men wear 1-50 and the women wear 51-100 and finally for the 1st time ever there will be captains the captains are Makoto Nagano Men and Rie Komiya Women for getting the furthest out of anyone in tournament 63 the filming started on 29/11/2018 and ended on 03/12/2018 so lets get down to the action! Stage 1 Time Limit: 115 seconds Obstacles ① Duodecuple Step ② Curtain Slider ③ Log Grip ④ Jumping Spider ⑤ Half-Pipe Attack ⑥ Warped Wall ⑦ Slider Jump ⑧ Tarzan Jump ⑨ Rope Ladder Competitors Stage 2 90 seconds ① Downhill Jump ② Salmon Ladder ③ Stick Slider ④ Unstable Bridge ⑤ Balance Tank 24-27 ⑥ Metal Spin 15-27 ⑦ Wall Lifting 40k 50k Competitors to reality: i dont do "Proper" tables because they are impossible to do on FANDOM but i know how to do tables on microsoft word so i do know how to make tables so sorry but there will be no tables-T2T 1 Shunsuke Nagasaki 5. balance tank 2 Yuuji Urushihara 2. salmon ladder. fell on 7th rung. digest 3 Hitoshi Kanno 2. salmon ladder. fell on 4th rung. digest 4 Kouji Hashimoto 2. salmon ladder. fell on 2nd rung. digest 8 Kazuma Asa 4. unstable bridge. digest 9 Yusuke Morimoto 5. balance tank. digest 10 Masashi Hioki 7. wall lifting. time out. digest 22 Brian Orosco 7. wall lifting. time out 23 Levi Meeuwenberg 4. unstable bridge. digest 34 Jean Tezenas Du Montcel 5. balance tank. digest 39 Kenji Takahashi 2. salmon ladder. fell on 7th rung. digest 40 Koki Someya 2. salmon ladder. fell on 6th rung. digest 41 Hiroyuki Asaoka 1. downhill jump. digest 42 Tomoyuki 5. balance tank. digest 46 Bunpei Shiratori CLEAR 19.4 seconds left 48 Toshihiro Takeda CLEAR 18.4 seconds left 52 Kazue Watanabe 2. salmon ladder. fell on 6th rung. digest 53 Miho Yamada 4. unstable bridge. digest 56 Maho Sugiyama 5. balance tank. digest 57 Nami Ichinohe 7. wall lifting. time out. digest 60 Tomoko Mikuni CLEAR 42.1 seconds left 61 Airi Yoshihama 6. metal spin. digest 62 Mio Fukuzumi 2. salmon ladder. fell on 3rd rung. digest 63 Meagan Martin 7. wall lifting. time out. digest 64 Rie Sakai 4. unstable bridge. digest 65 Hiroyo Shimada 6. metal spin. digest 70 Yoko Mori CLEAR 35.0 seconds left 73 Yuki Matsushima 4. unstable bridge. digest 75 Fizz Hood CLEAR 19.4 seconds left. digest 76 Shirley Darlington 1. downhill jump. digest 77 Jane Cooke 4. unstable bridge. digest 78 Lilian Hunt 2. salmon ladder. fell on 2nd rung. digest 79 Leah Crane 6. metal spin 80 Katie McDonnell CLEAR 43.9 seconds left 83 Candace Savage-Wagner 6. metal spin. digest 84 Cassidy Lance-McWherter CLEAR 6.0 seconds left. digest 85 Corinna Coffin CLEAR 5.4 seconds left. digest 86 Cassidy Watton CLEAR 17.1 seconds left. digest 91 Chie Tanabe 6. metal spin. digest 93 Mika Watanabe 4. unstable bridge. digest 95 Hikari Izumi 5. balance tank 96 Masami Yusa 6. metal spin 99 Jessie Graff CLEAR 47.2 seconds left. Fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament 100 Rie Komiya 6. metal spin 44 attempts 10 clears Stage 3 180 seconds 1 arm rings 2 descending lamp grasper called descending globe grasp 3 devil steps 4 shin-cliffhanger 5 jumping bars straight into hang climbing which goes straight into spider flip bars 6 hang climbing 7 spider flip 8 gliding ring Competitors 46 Bunpei Shiratori 3. devil steps 48 Toshihiro Takeda CLEAR 99.0 seconds left. this is Takedas 1st time EVER clearing Stage 3. transferred to 3rd ledge using hand! 60 Tomoko Mikuni 4. shin-cliffhanger. fell on transition to 3rd ledge 70 Yoko Mori 3. devil steps. digest 75 Fizz Hood CLEAR 131.0 seconds left 80 Katie McDonnell 4. shin-cliffhanger. fell on transition to 3rd ledge 84 Cassidy Lance-McWherter 6. hang climbing. digest 85 Corinna Coffin 7. spider flip. digest 86 Cassidy Watton 3. devil steps. digest 99 Jessie Graff 8. gliding ring. failed jump to finish platform 10 attempts 2 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:32m 45 seconds 1 heavenly ladder 20m 2 g-rope 12m Competitors 48 Toshihiro Takeda KANZENSEIHA 3.0 seconds left 75 Fizz Hood KANZENSEIHA 13.0 seconds left 2 attempts 2 kanzenseiha Best Performance: Fizz Hood Series Score: Women 3 Men 1 Best Ninja Warrior Gender: Women Next Men VS women series: Starts somewhere in January 2019 So in the end Fizz Hood did a faster time than Takeda which means a victory for the Women in 2018! but there will be another series in 2018 at the end of the final stage just like SASUKE 17 they threw Fizz up in the air in celebration be sure to see the next Ninja Warrior!